The Swan Stripper
by emmajenniferjones
Summary: Emma Swan was a stripper. She loved performing. The lights. The buzz. The horny men who licked their lips and drooled as they watched her spin around her pole and strip to her bare skin. Killian Jones was Robin Locksley's best friend. He planned Robin's bachelor party and decided they would go to a few bars in Storybrooke and then he had a special surprise to end the night.


Emma Swan was a stripper. She had had a rough patch a few years ago and needed money and ended up stumbling upon a job offer, which she took. It was only supposed to be temporary – until she found her feet – but she ended up falling in love with it. She had met so many amazing people, including her best friend Ruby, and it was a wonderful bar she worked in. the owner and all the staff all got on so well as if they were all old high school friends. She loved what she did all because of where she worked, and who she worked with, but her favourite part was performing. The lights. The buzz. The screaming and yelling from the crowd. The horny men, who licked their lips and drooled as they watched her spin around her pole and strip until she was naked.

It was a cold October night and Emma and her girls were due to be on stage at 8. They were all backstage getting ready – curling their hair, applying sharp contoured makeup with a simple black eyeliner wing and bright blood red lipstick, and putting their matching costumes on. If you could even call them costumes that is.

A white G-string with a lacy white corset, pushing up and emphasising their breasts whilst synching in their waists, and a silk white mini dress which just about covered what they were wearing underneath. They finished off the look with 6-inch white stiletto heels.

It was a Saturday night, which was always the busiest as everyone was off work the next day. They had a special 'men's only' night tonight and the place was full. It was one of the most popular bar/strip clubs in town and if they had something special on everyone knew.

As 8 o'clock approached the girls got ready to go on stage. Emma was always the last on – Ruby, Kate, Sarah and Nicole were first.

The four girls did their bit first, swirling around the poles and removing their dresses all in unison, earning them a cheer and a dozen or so wolf whistles from the crowd. After the girls had done their bit, Emma walked on.

The other four girls facing the back as she moved her way to centre stage, swaying her hips as she walked. When she reached centre stage the music changed as she did a short solo, twirling around a pole, and teasing the crowd.

Then she went over and pulled the strings on the back of the other girls' corsets, before they removed them, leaving them in their G-strings and their heels, still facing the back. Then they turned around and the five of them danced together, Emma still fully dressed.

The four girls whipped of their G-strings and flung them into the crowd as Emma pulled down the straps of her dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in her G-string and corset, her boobs practically spilling out the top.

They carried on dancing together for another 20 minutes or so before it was time for Emma's proper solo. The other 4 girls strutted offstage, walking and swaying their hips and arms in unison.

The lights dimmed even more so it was all pitch black apart from a single spotlight shining on Emma.

She started dancing, twirling around a pole, spreading her legs, bending over, and running her hands over her body.

She started unhooking the clasps on her corset, exposing more creamy white, delicate skin. Finally she undid the last clasp and let the corset fall to the floor, releasing her plump boobs, causing them to bounce free and earning a massive cheer from the crowd.

She carried on dancing the way she was before, the crowd never stopping cheering screaming and shouting. She ran her hands over her body, turning around to face the back and playing with the waistband on her G-string.

Finally she ran her hands over her round bum and down the back of her legs, taking the G-string with her and throwing into the crowd. The crown cheered louder than they had before and all the men within a 3 metre radius of where it fell all started grabbing for it.

Before she too strutted off stage, swaying her hips and arms, she looked over her shoulder with a grin on her face and winked into the crowd.


End file.
